You Protect I Destroy
by taduffy21
Summary: Hio Yukina's job as a deadly assassin forces her to move to Karakura and enroll in the local high school. With Orihime Inoue as her new neighbor she finds that Inoue and her friends have their own secrets. When Ichigo comes between her and her prey she she is forced to recognize Ichigo's identity as a soul reaper. But what is a visored? And who is Aizen?
1. Chapter 1

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters]_

 **Chapter 1:** [New Neighbor]

 **Yukina POV:**

I let out a deep breath as I set my luggage down on the polished wooden floor of my new apartment. Moving to Karakura had taken a lot longer than expected but thankfully it's finally over. I squeezed past the stacks of boxes that cluttered my apartment and took a deep breath of fresh air as I opened the door to the balcony. I leaned on the railing and gazed out at the lively town as the wind caught my long black hair. I jumped slightly when I heard the doorbell ring and made my way back through the stacks to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by a strawberry blonde girl with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but I am your new neighbor Inoue Orihime!" she said holding out a bowl of covered food before continuing "Not saying I'm new, but well, I am new to you, but you are more new than me…" she kept rambling on nervously and scratching her head with a blush on her face.

A small laugh escaped my lips and I took the food. "It's nice to meet you, Inoue. My name is Hio, Yukina." I said with a smile. "I would invite you in but…" I paused as I opened the door wider to give her a peek at the endless mountain of boxes. "I'm afraid my place is kind of a mess."

That's when she got a determined look in her eyes "Let me help! I am much stronger than I look and I could invite some of my friends and we could be done in no time!" she said excitedly.

I sweat drop at her drastic personality change and give a closed-eyed smile. "That's not necessary Inoue."

She bent slightly toward me, put one hand on her hip, and put one finger up to stop me from arguing "You shouldn't have to unpack all those boxes by yourself, you could really hurt yourself." she replied. I looked over my shoulder at the boxes again and sighed as I imagined some of the higher stacks falling on me. Her expression softened before a grin spread across her face again. "We can make a party out of it and you can meet some of my friends."

"Ok, you win" I nodded in assent.

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged me. "I'll call them right now," she said as she rushed to her apartment to get her cell phone.

I closed the door but left it unlocked and began taking the foil off the bowl to see what food she made me. My eyes widened as I saw the questionable mixture of what looked like rice, veggies, and I paused. Gummy bears? And sprinkles? My phone rang and I set the food down in the kitchen as I narrowed my eyes at the caller ID.

"We have a job for you." a low voice said.

I walked into my bedroom and locked the door before putting my hand above my head materializing a white mask over my face. I closed my eyes as I felt my long black hair turned shockingly white and my normally purple irises turned gold. Feeling the instinct to kill set in I answered in a chillingly distorted voice.

"I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its Characters]_

Chapter 2 [New Friends]

 **Yukina POV:**

With the phone still pressed to my ear I continued in a distorted voice.

"The first half of the payment must be wired to the designated account before I start. After the job is complete I will send you the proof you require and I expect the second half of it within the following 24 hours." I paused. "… You do know my policy if the second payment isn't received correct?" I asked in a deadly calm.

"Yes I do, don't worry your payment will be on time." The voice answered completely unaffected. I frowned.

[ _Interesting_.] I thought.

"Good." I answered hanging up.

I let my mask dissolve and let my eyes and hair change back. I ran my fingers through my hair and went back out to my brightly lit living room. That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled starting to open up one of the boxes. That's when Orihime and two boys stepped in.

"Welcome, I'm Yukina" I said with a smile as I picked up a box to carry to my room.

"I'm Ichigo" said the serious looking boy with orange hair. "And this is Chad" he said pointing to the tall and well-muscled teen next to him.

"You stacked your boxes pretty high" Chad commented glancing over at the precarious looking mountains.

"I feel bad to be bothering strangers with my problems." I say apologetically.

"It's no problem Yukina, any friend of Orihime's is a friend of ours." Ichigo said with a gentle smile. "Now where would you like us to start?"

I turned back and was about to set the box in my hands down when I tripped hitting one of the more wobbly stacks. I brace myself for the fall and subsequent pain of boxes falling on me when a pair of hands caught my waist pulling me towards a hard chest. The impact never came and that's when my mind registered that I was in Ichigo's arms and that Chad was standing over us taking the full brunt of the boxes falling on him.

My eyes widened. [ _No one has ever protected me before_.]

"Oh my gosh guys, are you alright?" Orihime asked rushing over to us. I looked up and watched baffled by not only the boys' behavior but their speed. [ _These guys are clearly not normal._ ]I thought to myself.

"Yea are you guys ok?" Chad repeated. I nodded and extracted myself from Ichigo's arms.

"See this is why I told you that you would need our help." Orihime said with a sigh after checking us all for injuries.

"Thank you both, are you guys sure you're not hurt?" I asked still confused by their actions.

"Don't worry about us we are both a lot tougher than we look." answered Ichigo. "But let's get started so we don't have to worry about a bunch of boxes falling on you again."

Chad and Orihime nodded so we got to work. The rest of the day they helped me unpack and put together some furniture. They gasped as they realized that more than half of the boxes were filled with a countless number of books. Orihime helped me organize my new library and decorate the rest of the apartment. To thank them for their hard work I had some food delivered and we sat down to eat.

"So Yukina, what made you decide to move to Karakura?" Ichigo asked. I paused between bites.

"Actually, it was for work." I answered honestly.

"You work?" gasped Orihime. I laugh a little at her reaction.

"Yes, I'm actually a fiction writer and I moved here to be closer to my publishers. I will also be attending Karakura high once the new semester starts." I say.

"Really? That's where we go!" Ichigo interjects.

"I hope we are in the same class!" Orihime claps happily.

After dinner and getting to know each other a little more I was making tea when I felt it, that dangerous heaviness in the air. A chill shivered down my spine. It was close. When I walked back into the living room everyone was visibly tense. They stood getting ready to go.

[ _Do they feel it too_?] I inwardly questioned.

"I'm sorry Yukina we would love to stay but I just remembered I have some summer homework I need to finish." Ichigo says heading towards the door.

"Yea me too, so see you at school." Chad says as he quickly follows behind him.

"Thanks for the food Yukina, and if you ever need anything I'm right next door." Orihime says as she bows quickly and leaves.

[ _Well this works out well I guess._ ] I thought as I check my phone. The first payment has been wired. I lock the front door and head to my room and unlock the door to my walk in closet. I switch on the light and examine all the weapons hanging from the walls. I reach for the sniper rifle and check its sights.

"Well I guess it's time to get to work."

 **Ichigo POV**

[ _Well so much for hanging out with Yukina._ ] I thought as we rushed to Orihime's apartment to drop off my body. I felt bad for leaving so soon but of course a damn hollow had to show up and ruin everything. I shook my head and tried to shift my focus off of Yukina and onto the task at hand as we rushed through the streets, but I couldn't help but think about the expression on her face when we protected her and the way her small body felt pressed against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters]_

Chapter 3 [Killer]

 **Yukina POV:**

Night had fallen as I crouched on the edge of the tall skyscraper I had chosen as my vantage point. My long white hair whipped around in the wind barely restrained by my makeshift hair tie which consisted of a long thin red rope with two bells on each end. My golden eyes hidden behind my hollow mask narrowed as the target came into my sights. He was exiting a restaurant escorted by three bodyguards and was about to step into his ride. Yakuza, by the looks of it.

I was about to take the shot when I heard an explosion. The target was immediately surrounded by his guards and ushered into the car.

"Shit." I seethed. [ _He isn't getting away_ ] I thought. I quickly pulled my rifle from its position and stood to head to the next vantage point I had prepared in case something went wrong.

That was when I saw something clothed in black flying toward me. Again I cursed as it flew at me too quickly. I dropped my sniper rifle and was knocked clear off the roof and crashed into a couple more buildings before slamming into the ground. When the dust started to settle, I felt it as the person started getting up. However, before they could, I straddle them and pinned them down with one hand at their throat and the other with my shorter zanpakuto above their neck. I glared down at them pissed.

"Soul Reaper." I hiss through my mask. [ _Fuck just my luck_ ] I thought.

"A visored?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Using flash step to put some distance between us, I stood still facing him and pulled out my other zanpakuto. That was when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I didn't turn around but raised both of my zanpakuto above my head countering a blow of a strange looking hollow. Sparks flashed as our zanpakuto clashed.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" it said in a gravelly voice.

I thrust away the hollow's zanpakuto and attacked doing a back flip, decapitated him in midair, and landed before answering.

"Your death," I said, eyes flashing.

Meeting Ichigo's eyes I sheathed both of my zanpakuto.

[ _Ichigo is a soul reaper? …So that's why he left my apartment so early_.]

I turned away searching for my target but I knew the bastard was long gone. I sighed before flash stepping back to my vantage point to grab my sniper rifle and duffle bag. [ _This is going to be a long night_.] I thought, silently grumbling.

"Wait." The soul reaper called as he followed me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he looked at my rifle confused. "Are you with Shinji? He asked suspiciously.

"Shinji?" I asked as the name rolled off my tongue.

"Never heard of him," I answered coolly knowing Ichigo would not recognize my voice in my hollow form.

"Then why?" he began, his eyes becoming wary. I looked away scenting the air for my prey while deciding whether or not to answer. Chad, Orihime, and a boy clad in white appeared behind him watching me carefully. I cocked my head to the side while the jingle of the bells in my hair filled the silence. My eyes caught that of the human male I did not know before I directed my attention back to Ichigo. I made a decision.

"I will not interfere in your world if you don't interfere in mine," I replied before stepping off the ledge of the skyscraper using a flash step to disappear in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters]_

 ** _Chapter 4 [Blend in]_**

( **?) POV:**

I chuckled darkly at the 'proof' my new source of entertainment sent me. Everything I requested was done to the letter. She was stunning in every possible way. Obedient, intelligent, strong, and resourceful. She would make a wonderful acquisition to my ranks. Just one last test.

 **Yukina POV:**

I groaned as my alarm went off signaling what I knew would be a long day of school. Feeling exhausted from the night before, I pressed the snooze button hoping for just a couple extra minutes of sleep. That's when my phone started to vibrate. I opened one eye tiredly to check the caller ID when I noticed the blocked number. I growled at the client who dared call me this early in the morning and rejected the call. Unhappy that my precious snooze time was interrupted I slowly made my way to the kitchen to start some coffee.

Just as I was about to take a sip of the only thing I knew would get me though the day I felt Orihime's spiritual pressure at the door. I closed my eyes slowly savoring the smell of coffee while I waited for her to knock. When she did I took a deep breath, walked over, and opened it. She took one look at me with my oversized t-shirt and underwear and quickly pushed me inside.

"You shouldn't answer your door dressed like that Yukina. Hurry let's get you ready for school!" She chirped.

After taking a shower, changing, grabbing my school bag and coffee mug we headed to school. Orihime was talking to me about some dream she had when the school came into view. I met with the teacher and found I was in the same class as Orihime and her friends.

"Well everyone we have yet another new student who will be joining the class." Ms. Ochi announced. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" she asked. I nodded and wrote my name on the board.

 **Ichigo POV:**

I was thinking about the female visored we met last night when I heard a gentle but strong voice pierce my revere.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Hio Yukina." she started with a kind smile but a roar from my classmates drowned her out.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Keigo yelled. "You're Ms. Hio? As in the famous novelist from America?" he shrieked. My eyes met hers and I saw the discomfort darken her eyes as everyone started hurling questions at her.

"When did you get here?", "Are you writing a new book?", "When will it be released?", "Are you seeing anyone?" they shouted one after the other. I felt my irritation rise as I saw her put on a forced smile and attempt to answer their questions. I was about to intervene but she put her hands up and laughed making the class pause.

"Please everyone, I do not wish to take up our teacher's precious time, and we have all year to get to know each other." She said kindly with a closed eye smile. That's when we all heard a phone ring. Yukina blushed and looked to our teacher for permission. Ms. Ochi nodded and Yukina apologized profusely to everyone before exiting the classroom.

"All right class let's get started." Ms. Ochi started.

I tuned her out worried about Yukina. She seemed a little overwhelmed.

' _Maybe I should go check on her_.' I thought to myself as I stood and followed her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukina POV:**

I quickly ran into the hallway and hid in a small closet.

"What do you want?" I hissed answering the phone. A familiar chuckle filtered through causing my anger level to spike.

"Come now, that's no way to treat an old friend Yuki-chan."he answered teasingly.

"I will smack that stupid hat off your idiotic head if you ever call me that again you candy shop freak. I yelled. I heard a snicker through the phone and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"So when are you gonna stop by?" he pestered.

I sighed before answering. I "I'll come by after school."

"Why are you at a school again?" he asked curiously.

"Because, unfortunately, I don't look old enough to be an adult so I am going through this whole high school thing again," I answered.

"So does that mean I get to see you in a school uniform?" he asked with a suggestive lilt to his voice?

"Shut up Kisuke!" I yelled before hanging up. I growled softly before I swung the door open.

Bang!

I peek behind the door and see I had just slammed it into Ichigo's face. Unfortunately, he had felt the full brunt of my attack and fell to the floor clutching his face.

"I am so sorry Ichigo!" I apologize as I knelt to the floor to check if he was ok.

"It's ok Yukina, I'm fine" he answered blushing as I pushed back his hair to check for any sign of injury.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

I had been looking for Yukina when suddenly the door to the janitor's closet opened and smashed me in the face. Knocked on my a** I saw Yukina suddenly peek around the door. Her eyes widened as she saw me clutching my face. She quickly knelt and reached over pushing my hair out of the way before looking me in the eyes.

"I am so sorry Ichigo!" she said worriedly. I could feel my face heating up as her fingers brushed against my skin. It tingled slightly as she searched for any wounds she might have unintentionally inflicted.

"It's ok Yukina, I'm fine" I replied looking away from her mysterious purple eyes. Slightly embarrassed, I quickly stood up brushing myself off. I offered a hand knowing my face was brighter than my hair but she smiled gently and took it anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurses' office?" she questioned with a worried expression causing her forehead to wrinkle slightly.

"If my friends and I went to the nurses' office every time we got hurt I'm pretty sure we would drive the nurse crazy," I answered while pulling her up.

 _[Plus we had Orihime, but I couldn't mention that.]_

I didn't notice how close we were until I caught myself looking at her full pink lips.

 _[What the heck? Why am I looking at her lips? …..I wonder if they are as soft as they look? Ugh, what am I thinking?]_

I shook my head and noticed I was still holding her hand. I quickly pulled my hand from hers and shoved them in my pockets.

"I just wanted to check on you and see if you were alright" I mumbled softly. She cocked her head slightly to the side catching my words.

"Why, wouldn't I be?" she queried.

"It's nothing, just forget it!" I muttered trying to think of anything else. She laughed softly before starting to walk back to class.

"Let's get back before the teacher gets upset." she said as she started walking back to the classroom.

"Fine." I murmured following closely after her.

 _[She seemed to be fine but changing to a new school can be tough. I'll just have to watch over her just in case she needs help. But, I wonder who she was on the phone with?]_


End file.
